


Kiss Me Goodbye

by angelus2hot



Category: P.S. I Love You (2007)
Genre: Angst, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gerry had found a different way to help Holly instead of the letters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Kiss Me Goodbye  
>  **Fandom:** P.S. I Love You  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,270  
>  **Prompt:** P.S. I Love You (movie), Gerry/Holly, kiss me goodbye  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Gerry/Holly  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest's [Fest09](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/360931.html)

"Where've you been, luv?"

Holly screamed, dropped the bag onto the counter and turned to face the man standing behind her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw who it was. For a brief moment she had thought her mind was playing a cruel joke but it was him. It was really him. She couldn't believe he was standing there. She hadn't seen him in weeks and it had been over a year since she had seen him look this good. But he shouldn't be here. "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

 _Oh God. That was such an understatement._ She took a deep breath. "Gerry."

Gerry smiled at his wife before he answered. "I live here. Remember?"

"But you're..." She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried again. "You're gone, Gerry."

He stared down at his body before he shot her a quick grin. "Apparently not."

"What's going on, Gerry?" Holly was able to keep tight control of her emotions but only enough to get the answers she needed.

"Do you know that today was the first day you've left the apartment since I died? I kept waiting for you to get up and get on with your life but you didn't. Instead you spent days in bed not sleeping. And now you run out to the nearest store for.." He peeked into the nearest bag. "Chocolate?" Gerry shook his head. "I couldn't stand seeing you this way. So I got permission to come back. But only for a little while, Hol. I can't stay."

"You're back?" A huge smile threatened to split Holly's face as she gazed at her husband.

"Only for a while." Gerry quickly reminded her. He wanted to say more but he hadn't seen that look on her face in a very long time.

 

The days quickly moved into weeks and the weeks slide into months. And neither of them noticed while they were so wrapped up in each other that time was quickly passing them by. They were busy being in love and together once more.

Each day brought something new and exciting for them. Some days they spent the whole time together locked in each other's arms; whispering words of love. Other days they couldn't get out of the apartment fast enough. There was so much to do together and so little time to do it.

At first it had felt kind of weird for Holly to be out and about just months after Gerry's passing especially with Gerry right beside her. But because no one but herself could see him it eventually got easier as time went on.

They tried to cram as much stuff into their day as possible. They even spent a few of the days sight seeing like a tourist couple would do. But there were some things he couldn't talk her into doing no matter how hard he tried. And a boat ride and eating snails were definitely on Holly's list of things she wouldn't do.

Gerry was elated when he finally talked her into going to a karaoke bar again. It wasn't easy especially considering what had happened the last time they had went to one. He was careful not to bring up that experience and he had kept cajoling until finally she had given in. He was even more thrilled when she got up on stage and sung 'Love You 'Til The End' for him. Tears sprang to his eyes as he listened. Not because her singing was so bad but because there was so much emotion in the words. He knew what she was trying to say.

Over the next few months there were a lot of days where they just had fun being together. Including the one day when Gerry helped Holly finally figure out what she wanted to do with her life. He wasn't surprised to find her passion in life was shoes. She wanted to design them. But then, there was another day when they didn't have fun. Holly came home to find the apartment littered with empty boxes.

"What are you doing?"

"It's for my stuff." Gerry pointed to all of the things he had accumulated over the years. He reached into the closet and pulled out his leather jacket. "But I want you to keep this. I always loved the way it looked on you. But the rest of my stuff you don't need. It's time to make yourself some room."

No matter how much she protested, Gerry had insisted. That had been a rough day for Holly but with Gerry's help she managed to pack all of his things. Although she'd quickly hidden a few things when he wasn't looking. She had to keep a few of his things for herself. She couldn't get rid of all of him. After all of the packing was done Gerry had held out his hand and led her to the bed. He had held her in his arms for hours and comforted her as she finally cried herself to sleep.

 

Without warning the day came she had been dreading. The apartment was quiet as she walked into the room. Usually Gerry would have the tv or radio going and he always greeted her at the door. "Where are you?" A sigh of relief escaped her as she spotted him standing next to their bed. "What's going on?"

"I have to leave, Hol. I did what I came back to do. I helped you get back on track. You have your own business. You can finally get that bigger apartment, the one you always wanted. You don't need me any...."

She quickly interrupted. "But that's not true! I do need you. I don't care about the bigger apartment. I just want you. You can't leave. I'm not ready."

"Yes you are, baby. You've begun living again. And that's the only thing I wanted you to do."

"But.."

It was his time to interrupt. "It's time, baby."

"I know I'm supposed to move on. To get on with my life. But it's not easy. I don't know how to do this, Gerry. How am I supposed to live without you?" Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"No one said it was going to be easy, luv. But my time here is up. I have to go." His voice sounded more distant as his body began to fade.

"Wait, Gerry!" She yelled as she reached for his hand. "Please, don't go. Stay with me." Tears streamed down her face as she begged for the one thing he couldn't give her.

"You have to let go, darlin'. Go on with your life. You can do this, baby. Just know that wherever I am that I'm missing you and waiting until we can be together again. But take your time, luv. I don't mind waiting."

Tears fell faster down her cheeks as she stared at the man she loved. "What do I do now?" Her voice sounded small and scared.

A sad smile crossed his face as he held out his arms and whispered. "Kiss me goodbye, baby."

But as she reached out to him, her hand curled around nothing as he faded from her sight. Holly wiped at the tears falling down her face as she stared at the spot where moments before her husband, the love of her life, had vanished for good. She knew he was right. It wasn't going to be easy but she could do this. Although he wouldn't be back somehow she knew it would be okay. Because someday they would be together again. Forever.


End file.
